Magology
Magology '''is the study of magic in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. Aside from learning spells and how to conjure them, the other side of magic is learning the theory behind spells and magical artefacts, which helps to give substance to the practical side. Many members of Grevalon's Aeht Dom are involved in magology, even if they are not prominent wizards, and they are usually to be found in the Laboratories of Magecrown, or in research facilities at its top magic schools. The study of magic Most spellcasters learn how to weave spells and cast them. They are usually referred to as '''magi. A select few are particularly skilled at their trade, knowing a vast array of magic forms and spells, thus being referred to as archmagi. However, both of these ranks deal with the practical side of magic usage, and not the theoretical side. After all, all spells have authors, and this is where magologists draw their epistemological inspiration. This began right after the Elf-Troll Wars, when the first human mages returned to Anthromor after being taught how to handle the arcane by the high elves. While most of the magi spent their days honing their skills, practising spellwork and learning new ways of exercising their powers, a select few decided to explore the deeper meaning of their trade, and with the King's permission set up the Arcane Conclave, dedicated to research. One of their first projects was an investigation into the high mortality rates of human magi. In collaboration with the elves, they discovered that human biology was poorly-adapted for arcane magic and thus it would take a number of generations before this effect wore off. They thus recommended the creation of the Magic Aptitude Test, to allow them to seek out talented new students to which they could pass on their talents. This would ensure that the magic line continued through the ages, while the adverse effects reduced. When Anthromor split in -1,350, the Arcane Conclave members moved west and founded Grevalon, where they continued their investigation into the complexities of their trade. Their research allowed Grevalon to become a rising power on the world stage, though it was restricted by the ruling Magelord class, who felt it might be too much of a threat to their power. Thus, many research articles were actually destroyed or hidden by the governors of the city-state, which annoyed the Conclave. Ultimately, this secrecy and sense of aloofness contributed to two things: the secession of the outskirts of Grevalon, with the new area renamed Commoncrown (1,156 BGY) and the resulting civil war (1,155 - 1,150 BGY), after which point a series of major reforms democratised the political system, dissolving the Magelord caste and leading to the establishment of a meritocratic council of wizened sorcerers known as the Aeht Dom, which included both the Council of Seven and Council of Arcanists. This diversification allowed for more research to be carried out, and incentivised magologists across the Eastern Kingdoms to migrate. This led to rapid innovation, making Grevalon a regional power and a potential global player. The Council of Arcanists' established its Research division, where several prominent discoveries were made pertaining to the use of magic. Golden Age of Magic Skrolan Spellbane '(-1,100 until -1,043): inventor of arcane elementals. Previously it was believed that elementals could only exist of the four primal elements fire, water, earth and air. Skrolan showed proved that by infusing ice with arcanum, powerful arcane constructs could be conjured. The process was used successfully by the Arcanists in several major battles, and they were still in use until the First Earth War. '''Thoder Rutledge '(-869 until -801): invented the '''Rutledge Method, a new way of extracting liquid magic from arcanum crystals by reducing the crystals to smaller pieces; increasing their surface area. Ischell Tyndall '(-506 until -480) and '''Magnum Strongbow '(-498 until -399): invented Arcanum Golems. Tyndall did this in conjunction with the dwarven technician Strongbow, who based them on the Dark Iron War Golems used by the druregar in the two Dwarven Civil Wars for Ironforge. These constructs were rarely used as the Seven were worried about how they could be controlled, and arcanum crystals were in short supply. 'Alain Spellthorne '(-79 until -7): inventor of the Great Mana Shield. An abjurator by trade, Spellthorne was aware of the existence of smaller arcane shields, but discovered that these shields worked better on a larger area. He also discovered that several shields could stack, providing larger coverage. His observations later led to the erection of a large, almost impenetrable barrier between Magecrown and Commoncrown, preventing the inner city from attack. He is the father of '''Archmage Lamont Spellthorne, leader of the Council of Seven, and Aldred Spellthorne, another prominent magus. Elmine Runeweaver '''(-83 until -29): a child prodigy, Elmine theorised that the distance between planes was linked to the amount of arcanum used to observe them. He is a distant relative of '''Lady Kasandra Runeweaver, the current leader of the Council of Arcanists. Wairno Bloodburn: '''pioneer of manaforge units. Nivus' Law '''Archmage Nivus '''is perhaps the most celebrated, decorated magologist and spellcaster in the Eastern Kingdoms. Born in Ikljord on Tundra Bay, under the harsh and unforgiving rule of God-Empress Auril, Nivus migrated to Grevalon at a young age to pursue his interest in the arcane arts. Though he was less experienced than the other magi, his natural aptitude far exceeded theirs, and he was admitted to the Research division of the Aeht Dom at the meagre age of 10. By age 11, he had already published several theses, including "Observations of the Effects of Arcanum on Conspicuous Environments" and "Analysis of the Propensity of Humans to Develop Magic Talent", which stunned his professors and earned him widespread acclaim, being awarded the Aeht Dom Sash of Supreme Acumen. He remains the youngest ever recipient of this award. However, Nivus' interests lay far beyond simple writing. Well into his adolescence, he continued his experimentations. Previous researchers had made various discoveries into the uses of the arcane for warping space, time and mana. However, none of them noticed the link between these two. During his trials reacting small amounts of arcanum in a crucible, with a gygax counter, he realised that the effect on the warp created was correlated with the values of arcana and mana output. Time, mana and arcana were not independent of each other, but they existed in some sort of equilibrium, and through further experimentation, he concluded that a direct formula linking each value would explain the results. His Law was: '''T = aM-2 + S Where T was equal to the size of the time warp (in nanometres), a was equal to the mass of arcanum, and M was equal to mana output. S was the constant, roughly equal to the speed of spell travel (approximately 2.9299). Magi were initially skeptical, but in 53 BGY, Nivus was invited to the annual Congregation of Wizards to explain his theory. He successfully proved it live, by performing the same experiement he had in his laboratory and gaining a similar result. Nivus' Law is now the basis for modern sorcery and spellcraft. Second Earth War Magologists also investigated reasons for orcish lethargy in the aftermath of the Second Earth War in 11 AGY. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles